


I Will Protect You Jughead Jones

by madhlae



Series: Sweet Pea/Jughead Jones [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Addiction, Cussing, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Rape/Non-con, bad words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 17,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhlae/pseuds/madhlae
Summary: Jughead was getting ready to leave southside high, when he is jumped by a gang. Jughead is raped and beaten. Jughead is left broken. Sweet Pea was going to get his serpents jacket from his lock and finds Jughead in the hall half naked and about to pass out.READ TAGS, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!.DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING FROM SHOW/MOVIE/FANDOM OR ANYTHING FROM IT. I MENT NO HARM TO THE ORIGINAL CREATOR.





	1. Jumped

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter will be short, but others will be longer.

Jughead had just left the Black and Red paper room. Jughead had stayed late to try and clane it up some more.

Jughead had alot still to do to get the paper up and running. Plus Jughead did not want to drive home in the rain.

It had been raining since that morning and Jughead hoped it had gone down a little bit.

But it seemed to had got much worse then how it was that morning.

Jughead was not looked forward to getting wet or having to drive on his motorcycle in the rain.

Jughead knew he had to leave the school, but Jughead did not like to go out in the rain.

Jughead would stay in the school if he could, but Jughead had some other stuff that needed to be done.

Jughead can remember when he was little and would have nightmares about the rain and being stuck in it.

Jughead was walking down the hall, when Jughead heard the sound of someone laughing. The laughing was not the kind of laugh that would come from someone telling a joke.

It was a deep and dark laugh, that would come out of a evil villan in the movies and TV shows.

Jughead grabbed his bag tight and walked a little bit faster. Jughead could tell the laugh was getting close.

Jughead then ran for the exit, but it was locked buy a chain from the out side.

Jughead then went to go to one of the other exits, but was grabbed from behind and pushed in to the floor.

Jughead tried his best to get away, but it did not work. Jughead kicked and screamed, trying to get lose. 

Jughead kept kick and scream, till one of the guys put a pease of cloth in his mouth to stop Jugheads screaming. Jughead still kept screaming, even though they were muffled with the cloth.

Jughead could taste every thing on the cloth. It tasted like whisky, dirt, dried blood, and sweat.

Jughead wanted the cloth out of his mouth, but when he tried to spit it out. Jughead found that they had tied it in.

Jughead thought he was going to throw up from the taste alone of the cloth.

Jugheads hat was pulled over his head and his jacket was used to tie his arms behind his back.

Then the gang started to kick and punch Jughead all over. When they were done with kicking and punching Jughead, they pulled him over on his stomach.

“Looks like we got a pretty one here.” One of them said, with a deep and dark voice.

“Oh, what fun you'll be.” Another one said, slapping Jughead in the ass.

Jughead knew there was more then one, but Jughead could not figure out how many.

“You're going to be a good fuck Jones.” One of them said, trying to pull off Jugheads pants.

Jughead screamed and tried to get them to stop, but was punched in the stomach and his face slamed into the floor.

“So who goes first.”

“I should get to go first.”

“Why!” 

“Because it was my idea!.” 

They kept fighting on who went first, so Jughead tried to get out of his jacket.

“Oh, lookie whos trying to get free.” One of them said, grabbing Jughead and pushing his head in to the ground hard.

“Oh, boy I can't wait to get my cock in you.” One of them said.

Jughead ley out the most loud scream he could get out hoping someone would hear.


	2. Guy 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting ever Monday and the next X number of chapters will be on each guy that raped Jughead.
> 
>  
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and everything!.

One of the guys had started to take off Jugheads pants and underware in one go.

Jughead scream through the gag and tried his best to stop it, but it did not work.

“So Whos first?.” One of them said.

“Me and before you all whine like a bunch of bitches, I'm the Leader so I get first pick.” One of them said in a dark and deep voice.

“Fine” All of the rest of them said.

Then the guy that was suppose to be the "Leader" pulled Jugheads hips up in the air.

Jughead tried his best not to put his hips up in the air, but got a kick in the stomach.

Jughead was trying to fight through the pain and put his hips back down, but it was no use and his hips were in the air.

The Leader pulled Jughead ass cheeks apart and spit on gis hole. Then he sticked a finger in, making Jughead scream.

The Leader then smacked Jughead ass hard and screamed. 

“Shut up!.”

The slap made Jughead jerk forward, getting him another slap for moving.

“Stop moving or I'm going to whip my spit off and fuck you dry.” The Leader said, slaping Jughead again.

Jughead tried to say “Stop” and “Let go of me”, but it just came out as a muffled sound.

The Leader then unzipped his pants and Jughead tried to move his hips away. But then Jughead got kicked away in the stomach and punched in the back.

“Fine, we can have it your way.” The Leader said, removing the spit from Jugheads hole.

Jughead screamed again hoping someone would hear him and help him.

But since he was in the Southside High, even if someone saw they would not do anything about it.

In the short time of being at the Southside High School Jughead has seen so much go unnoticed and unpunished.

So why would him being raped and beaten be any different.

“Get ready, here comes Daddy.” The Leader said, pushing in Jughead hard and fast.

Jughead screamed from all the pain at once. Jughead never knew it could hurt that much.

“Oh, man hes so tight and wonderful.” The Leader said, grabbing Jugheads hips and fucking hard in to Jughead.

Jughead was a virgin and sure he was gay, but nobody knew he was gay, not even Archie knew he was gay.

Jughead did not think this was what his first time would be, being raped by some dirty low life gang.

Jughead knew he was not considered to be the top of the food chain, but he was not as low as these sick boys.

Jughead tried not to cry, but when the Leader started to fucj Jughead more hard and fast, Jughead could not stop the tears from flowing.

“Oh, look hes crying, how cute.” One of them said.

Then one of them licked the tears away and said, with a laugh at the end . 

“Taste like candy.” 

Jughead had no clue to how they knew he was crying, till Jughead felt the cold tile floor of the School on his face.

That ment they toke off his hat and Jughead could see who was doing this to him.

But just the thought of looking at them scared Jughead to death, making him close his eyes more and cry even more hard.

The Leader kept up with the speed and force. Jughead thought the Leader would get tired, but Jughead was wrong.

The Leader still seemed to be able to fuck even as hard and fast as when he first started to fuck Jughead.

Jughead kept scream and crying, at one point Jughead tried to get out of his jacket, but was punched in the back a few times.

Then the Leader grabbed Jughead by his hair and pulled him up, making Jughead scream loud and cry more from the pain.

Jughead started to struggle and try to get him to let go, but it only made it hurt more and pulled out a bit of Jugheads hair.

The Leader then shoved Jughead back down on the floor and fucked him slow.

The Leader then leaned down on Jughead, so his face was in Jugheads neck.

“I know you like this whore.” The Leader said, in Jugheads left ear.

Jughead tried to scream "No", but it just was muffled by the gag in to a scream.

“Oh, don't try and deny it, I know you love getting that nice and tight hole fucked don't you.” The Leaned said, licking Jughead neck.

Jughead screamed again and shock his head "No".

“No, I know you do.” The Leader said, going back to fucking Jughead head hard and fast again.

Jughead tried to scream "No" again, bur got his head slamed in to the floor.

 “God, you guys are going to love his tight perfect little hole.” The Leader said, fucking real fast, with his hand in Jugheads hair.

Jughead wanted it to be over fast, the pain was so much and he just wanted it to stop.

Jughead then felt the Leader go a bit faster and came in him.

Jughead felt gross and dirty, when the Leader came in him.

“Whos next?.” The Leader asked, pulling out of Jughead and giving him a  hard skap to the ass.

Jughead knew he was in for a long night, still not knowing how many there were.

The whole time the Leader was fucking Jughead the rest of them were playing with themselfs.

Getting all ready for when they would get there turn with Jughead.

All of them was going to enjoy ever second of this and was going to do whatever they wanted to Jughead.


	3. Guy 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you all for reading and everything!.

“Whos next?.” The Leader said, zipping up and getting ready to walk away.

“Me” One of them said, moving behind Jughead.

The other gung mes sighed and some said “Aw man”,, they were still fighting over who got to go next.

“Ok, he should be fine now, just find me where we said we meet after we are done with him and make sure whoever fucks him leaves after. I don't want no mess ups.” The Leader said, then walked away.

Jughead could hear his boots hit against the floor. Making a loud noise each time he stepped.

Jughead was still in pain, just now the pain was all over his body now.

Jughead was still crying, maybe even more hard now. Jughead just wanted it to be over.

Jughead wanted the feelings to go away. Jughead hated the way he felt.

Jughead wanted to be at home in his bed and protective blankets and pillows.

“Oh, look he bleeding!.” The guy said, pushing a finger in to the blood.

Jughead cried out when he did that, making the pain worse.

He just laughed, loving the crys of pain. Doing it again making Jughead cry out again.

Jughead did not realize his hips was still in the air till he moved them back down on the floor.

Jughead felt the cold tile on his cock, making him wince in pain.

The tile made Jughead think about something else, which Jughead liked till he felt the guy put his hands on his ass.

Then the gang member pulled apart Jugheads ass cheeks and put his finger in Jugheads hole.

Jughead crys out in pain hoping he will stop, but he never did, they never do.

Jughead tried to pull away from him, but was slapped hard on his left ass cheek.

The gang member then pulled down his zipper and quickly lined him self up.

“Get ready” The gang member softly said in Jugheads ear.

Jughead tried to cry out and say "No", but it did nothing.

Jughead then started to shake his head and made whimpered noises.

The gang member pushed Jugheads head down on the cold tile and grabbed Jugheads hair.

Jughead made a loud whimper and the Jughead could hear some of the other guys there laugh at him.

Jughead tried to get his hand off of his head and out of his hair, but it only made the gang member hold on much more tight.

Which made Jughead cry out, some tears going down his face.

The gang member pushed in hard, making Jughead scream in pain.

Jughead tried to move his hips and push him out, but none of it worked.

 

The only thing it did do was push the gang member deeper in to Jughead.

With the hand in his hair Jughead was in more pain then the first guy.With the hand in his hair Jughead was in more pain then the first guy.

  
Jughead tried to say “Please let go of my hair.”, but it just came out as crys of pain.

The gang member stll had his hand in Jugheads hair, but now he was starting to pull Jugheads head up by his hair.

Making Jughead cry out, making the few tears become a rain storm.

The gang member went fast and hard the whole time he was fucking Jughead.

The one thing that was good about this one was that he came pretty fast.

When the gang member did came he let go of Jugheads hair.

When he was done, he pulled out of Jughead and got up.

Not saying anything when he walked away. 

Once again hearing the sound of the boots on the floor as he walked away.

Jughead hoped there was not that many more there, so it would be over with fast.

 


	4. Guy 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you all for reading and everything!.

Jughead was in so much pain and he was crying so hard.

Wanting every thing to stop and go away. Not wanting any of thing to keep going.

Jughead then felt someone take out the gag and put something in his mouth making him swallow it down.

Jughead just hoped it was not some kind of posion.

Jughead thought whatever it was tasted gross and he wanted to spit it out at first.

But Jughead had already swallowed it before he could spit it out.

After they gave Jughead the pill they put the gag back in his mouth and untied his hands from his jacket.

Jughead started to feel like he was going to black out.

His head was spinning and he felt dizzy. The room had started to spin as well.

Jughead felt like he was seconds from slipping into the darkness.

Jughead was so out of it he did not feel the next guy get behind him.

Jughead felt like he was in two different worlds at once.

Jughead could not seem to be able to stay in the world he needed to be in.

They started to turn Jughead on his back, but Jughead was so out of it he had no clue what was going on.

Jughead could not feel when he pushed inside at all, Jughead just knew he was laying on the floor somewhere.

Jughead had opened his eyes not really nowing what was going on.

Jughead vision had began to blur, so when he was looking up at the man above him, there was nothing but a blob.

Jughead could not see who he was. whivh made Jughead scared a little bit not knowing what was going on.

Jughead closed his eyes again and just seemed to lay there.

Not really being able to feel any thing at all.

Jughead realized he could not feel the pain or anything.

His body judt went numb and Jughead had no clue why, but Jughead was greatful that he could not feel anything.

Jughead kept laying there not moving or doing anything. Till the guy laid his head down on Jugheads chest.

Jughead then put his hand in the guys hair not realizing he did it.

The guy did not seem to care or try to move Jugheads hand away. For the most part the guy liked Jugheads hand in his hair.

Jughead started to be able to feel his hands, but only a little bit.

Jughead felt something soft and puffy. Jughead started to stroke it and pet it, still not knowing what it was.

The guy then pulled up and Jughead made a sad moan, because Jughead liked the feelinging of the guys hair and wanted it back.

Jughead put his arms up and tried to find the soft thing again.

Which made the rest of them laugh at Jughead.

Jughead cried out and began to hit the floor with his legs, still wanting the soft thing to come back.

“Oh, look at him.” One of the gang members said.

Jughead kept crying out through the gag. Still wanting the soft thing to come back to him.

Jughead had not clue why, but whatever the soft and puffy thing was, it made Jughead feel safe and sound.

Jughead just wanted it to come back, which made Jughead cry more and not think about what was really happening.

The guy pushed up Jughead shirt so his chest was bare.

The guy laid his head back down and rubbed his hair on Jugheads bare chest.

Jughead found the guys hair in a matter of seconds. Making happy sounds that it was back.

Jughead seemed to calm down once he had his hands in the guys hair.

Jughead made sure to get a good grip of the soft thing. So if it tried to pull away he would have a chance to keep it there.

Jughead had calmed down enough that he stoped crying.

Jughead loved to feel it all over, whatever it was it was short and soft as a cloud.

Jughead began to pull it up to his face,  to rub his face on it. But the soft thing pulled away and made Jughead cry out in sadness.

Jughead began to cry again and kick his legs again.

Jughead heard the sound of someone talking, but was not sure as to what they said.

Then there was something put on his chest, whatever that pit on him it was soft. Just like the other thing.

Jughead put his arms around it and calmed down again.

Jughead started to rub his face on whatever it was and began to choke on the cloth in his mouth.

One of the guys pulled it out and let Jughead cough it out.

Once Jughead was done coughing he went back to the soft thing in his arms.

Jughead noticed it had several things on it. Like it had a head, arms, legs, and feet.

Jughead seemed to not say much, other then a light moan or him saying “Soft” every once in a while.

When Jughead had began to rub his face on the soft thing. The other guys there made some kind of cute sounds and Jughead could hear the snap of a phone.

 Then the guy was done and he came. When he pulled out and zipped up he steped up and asked.

“Should we leave it with him?.” 

“Try to take it away and see what happen, but wait till I got my camera on.” One of them said.

The guy grabbed it from Jughead making him cry out and say “Softy” over and over again.

“Just give it back, it will keep him calm.” Someone said.

“Yes” Another one said. Happy that he got the whole thing on film.


	5. Guy 4,5, and 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow over 1000 hits with onlu 4 chapters. Thank-you all for reading and everything.

Jughead had no clue to what was going on to him.The drug that the gang had gave him, made him just go in a zoned out faze.

The only thing Jughead knew was there was something in his arms. It was soft and Jughead had no clue why, but it made him calm.

The thing made it so that Jughead did not even care that he did not know what was going on.

As long as Jughead had the soft thing with him he would jusy lay there. Letting them do whatever they wanted.

Jughead has his eyes closed and was now on his stomach. Jughead tried to keep the soft thing to his face.

“So, what do we do with him?.” One of them asked.

“I don't know.” Another one said.

“Well do you guys want to have sex with him.” The last one said.

“No” The other two said it at the same time.

“Well, we have to do something or the Boss will be mad at us.” One of them said.

“We know, it's just what can we do?.” The second one said.

“Well, we can see if hes ok.” The last one said.

“Yeah, but if Boss asked we fucked him. Even if Boss knows we don't like it.” The first one said.

They then rolled Jughead back on his back. Making Jughead moan in sadness, Jughead had his head on the soft thing and was enjoying the feeling of it.

“Why did he make that sound?.” That last one asked.

“Maybe hes in pain.” The first one said.

“No, that can't be it the drug they gave him should have numbed the pain.” The second one said.

“Oh yea, it should have had worn off by now, right?.” The last one said, worried they gave him to much.

“Yeah, it should start to go away in a few minutes.” The first one said.

“Ok” The last one said, as the worried slipped away.

The second one moved Jugheads legs apart to see how bad Jughead was bleeding.

“Oh man, that's a lot of blood.” The last one said.

“Man, they really did a number on him.” The second one said.

“Dear god, Leader was pissed at him.” The first one said, knowing the Leader was mad, but not that mad.

The first one went to move the soft thing from his hand, but he had to give his phone to one of the others first.

Once he did that he moved it just a little to look at all the damage they had done the him.

“Man they did a real bad job on him.” The first one said, rubbing over Jugheads chest.

Jughead cried out in a little pain, the drug was starting to wear off and Jughead could feel some of the pain coming back.

“Well, I guess it wearing off now.” The first one said, pulling back down his shirt.

“Hey what should we do with his bag, jacket, and pants.” The second one said, picking them all up.

“I can put them in his locker, I know the code.” The first one saif, taking the things from him.

“Ok, but make it fast.” The last one said.

The first one then jumped up and ran the way of Jugheads locker. He made sure he ran fast as he could.

But once he was running back he saw someone that was walking the other way he was running.

The first guy ran fast by him only lookinh at the guy for a second. Once he got back to the others he said in panic.

“Guys we got to go theres this other kid in the school.” 

“What!” 

“Let's go then!.” 

They grabbed the Teddy from Jughead and ran out of the school as fast as they could.

Jughead started to cry out, because he had lost the soft thing.

Jughead had started to kick a little and role around on the floor.

Jughead had laid there for about a minutes. Before the drug had worn off enough for Jughead to stand up.

Jughead first try at standing ended with Jughead falling back down. It toke Jughead three times to be able to stand up.

Jughead was using the wall to walk so he would not fall over on to the floor again.


	6. Jughead Jones What Happened To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you all for reading and everything!.

Jughead was going round and round. Not knowing he was just walking the same path over and over.

The drug was almost out of him and Jughead could feel all the pain. But Jughead was still very dizzy and had no clue to where he was.

Jughead kept moaning in pain with every step he toke. Jughead was so close to passing out.

Jughead was not sure if he was going to pass out or not. He felt like it but wad not sure if he really was going to.

Jughead felt like he was falling, but when he stopped he would just feel like he was on the ground.

Jughead was not sure of where he was or if he was going somewhere.

All Jughead could feel was the pain. Jugheads body felt like it was on fire.

Jughead tried to look around and see where he was, but his vision was all blurry.

Jughead could feel the cold floor on his feet, making Jughead scared of where he was.

The fact that he could not see was the thing that scared him the most. 

Jughead always hated when he did not know where he was it was something that scared the like out of him.

Jughead just wanted to be back in his bed. With nothing that could hurt him.

Jughead made it a few more steps andthen fell to the ground.

Jughead thought he could hear someone say his name, but he was not sure.

Jughead thought he could feel someone touch him, but he was not sure.

The only thing Jughead was sure about was that the darkness was coming fast and he was going in to it.

Sweet Pea was going to get his Separates Jacket from his locker, when some other kid ran right by him.

Sweet Pea thought it was nothing and he did not want to get in to any thing with any one.

So Sweet Pea just went to his locker and got his jacket. As he was was walking back out side he could hear a weird noise.

Sweet Pea thought nothing of it and went on walking for the exit.

There was a back exit that was closer to Sweet Pea's locker. So he was walking to it and when he got there he saw that it was chained shut.

Sweet Pea then looked around to see if any one was going to jump out at him.

Sweet Pea went back to walking to the front of the school. When he hear the same sound as before.

The sound was now much more close then before. It sounded like it was coming from the hail in front of him.

Sweet Pea slowly walked up to the hail and then looked down it to see a beaten up Jughead Jones.

“Jughead!?” Sweet Pea screamed, in confusion.

Jughead then fell to the floor and past out. Sweet Pea ran over to him and pulled him up to his chest.

“Jughead, do you hear me!.” Sweet Pea screamed, knowing Jughead had just past out.

Sweet Pea the picked up Jugheads legs and held him up in the bridal way.

Sweet Pea carried Jughead out of the school and in to his pickup truck. Sweet Pea was glad he knew where Jughead lived.


	7. Taking Care Of Jughead Jones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!.
> 
> Thank-you all for reading and everything!

Sweet Pea was driving like a mad man trying to get to Jughead place.

Jughead was passed out in the passengers seat in Sweet Pea's pickup truck.

Sweet Pea had no clue as to what happened to Jughead, but Sweet Pea was sure as hell going to find out.

Sweet Pea got to to Jughead place in about 20 minutes. Jughead was freezing and Sweet Pea could feel how cold he was.

Sweet pea toke off his jacket and putting it on Jughead trying to warm him up.

Sweet Pea then picked Jughead up, the same way as before.

“Man, Jughead your going to freeze to death.” Sweet Pea said.

Sweet Pea had got Jughead in side and laid him in his bed. Jughead was still passed out cold.

Sweet Pea turned on the bed room light, so he could see the damage.

Sweet Pea started to look over Jughead and see how bad he was damaged. Sweet Pea could see there was a lot of bruises all over his body.

Sweet Pea had began to look at his lower part and noticed that Jughead had not underwear on.

Then Sweet Pea noticed that there was dried blood all over the sides and back of Jugheads thighs.

Sweet Pea carefully rolled Jughead over on his stomach to see where the blood was coming from.

Sweet Pea was hoping that all the blood was not coming from where he thought it was coming from.

Sweet Pea looked and he was right it was voming out of Jughead ass. 

Sweet Pea ripped up a sheet off the bed and covered up Jugheads lower half.

Sweet Pea had no clue what to do or if he should call some one else the see if they could help.

Sweet Pea sat down next to the passed out Jughead. Sweet Pea looked at him and knew what had happened to him.

Sweet Pea sighed and got up to go get a rag to clean up Jughead.

Sweet Pea wished that he did not have to do it, but he new if he waited till Jughead was awake it would hurt so much more.

Sweet Pea could not bare the thought of him putting Jughead in pain. So he was going to clean up Jughead now and hoped Jughead would not be mad at him latter.

 After Sweet Pea was done, he got some of Jugheads clothes to put on him.

Sweet Pea carefully pulled off his jacket and put it on the bed next to Jughead.

Sweet Pea put on Jughead's underwear first, the his black night time shirt.

Once Sweet Pea was done, he tucked Jughead in under the covers. 

Sweet Pea went and got a chair from the kitchen and sat it down next to the bed.

Sweet Pea was going to wait and get answers. Then Sweet Pea was going to kill who ever did this to his Jughead Jones.


	8. A Wake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new year has started.

Sweet Pea had stayed awake the whole night. Not knowing when Jughead would wake up or if something would happen.

Sweet Pea was tired and thought about getting in to the bed next to Jughead and sleeping. Then a thought like, "What if who did this knows where Jughead live and your asleep and can't protect him." would pop in his head and he would just push him self to stay awake.

Sweet Pea would go and check out side every hour or so to make sure no one was there.

Sweet Pea would sometimes freak out over a little thing. Like if Jughead rolled over Sweet Pea would jump up to see if he was ok.

Sweet Pea was on edge the whole night, but Sweet Pea could not complain because he was the one that want to stay and protect Jughead.

 Sweet Pea had began to think Jughead was going to sleep though the whole weekend. Even if Jughead did Sweet Pea would still be by his side, no matter what.

Sweet Pea was still sitting in to chair he go from the kitchen. Just staring at Jughead, waiting for him to wake up.

Sweet Pea then got up and sat on the bed, facing away  from Jughead. Sweet Pea did not know why he was here.

At first Sweet Pea just told himself it was because Jughead was a Serpent. But as the night went on SweetPea knew it was becoming hard to tell himself that lie.

Even if Jughead was not a Serpent, Sweet Pea would still be there to protect Jughead. Sweet Pea just could not help it.

Sweet Pea had no clue as to what he was doing.

The Jughead moaned and turned around, facing Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea turned and saw a waking Jughead.

Jughead did not know where he was at first, but then he felt the soft blankets on him and realized he was in bed. In his bed, but that made no sense to Jughead.

Because the last place he remembers being at was the school.

The only good thing that was going for him at that moment was that he did not fully remember what had happened to him just yet.

Jughead turned and opened his eyes and saw Sweet Pea sitting on his bed.

“Hey” Was all Sweet Pea wcould say.

Even though he spent all night trying to think about what to ask and what had went down. But now that Jughead was a wake Sweet Pea found him self speechless.

“Sweet Pea, why are you here?.” Jughead asked, trying to get up, but once he felt the pain. All the memorys came back.

All of what had happen the yesterday hit him like a bus, which was what Jughead felt like he had been hit with.

Jughead laid back down and sighed. Jughead was seconds from crying and just braking down right there in front of Sweet Pea.

Sweet Pea had got up and went to look for some pain killers. Sweet Pea thought he saw some in the bath room.

Sweet Pea tore apart the bathroom in searche of the drugs and when he found them he went to get water for Jughead.

 

When Sweet Pea got back to the bed room Jughead was crying on the bed, closed in on himself.

Sweet Pea put the medicine on the dresser and sat by Jughead. At first Sweet Pea just rubbed Jugheads back, but then he started to say.

“Jughead, I'm with you Sweet Pea gots you.” 

Sweet Pea then moved to lay down next to Jughead and rubbed his right  arm.

“Jughead, whos with you?, who has you right now?, whos protecting you Jughead?.” Sweet Pea said, not sure if Jughead could hear him.

Sweet Pea then was able to get Jughead to put his arms around him. Sweet rubbed Jugheads back and kept saying.

“Whos here with you?, whos protecting you?.” 

It toke a little bit, but Jughead had began to calm down. Jughead had grabbed onto Sweet Peas shirt and had began to breath normally.

“Sweet Peas here Jughead, can you tell me whos here?.” Sweet Pea said, laying Jughead on to his back.

“Whos here with you Jughead?.” 

All Jughead knew was the voice he could hear was so calming and nice. Jughead wanted to just lock himself away with the voice forever.

“Whos here Jughead?.” 

“Sweet Pea.”


	9. Pain Killers

“Whos here Jughead?.” 

“Sweet Pea.”

“Yes I'm here don't worry, I got you some pain killers.” Sweet Pea said, getting up and getting the pain killers.

Jughead was still a little bit scared and all he wanted to do was find the voice again.

Jughead was now on his back, arms and legs spread out.

Sweet Pea had got the pian killers and sat down next to Jughead and lifted him up.

“Jughead, come on up and at'em.” Sweet Pea said, trying to pull Jughead up.

All Jughead did was lay on Sweet Peas shoulder and put his arms around Sweet Peas neck.

“Hurt” Jughead whispers into Sweet Peas ear softly.

“Jughead lets get you to sit up on the headboard.” Sweet Pea said, moving Jughead up and laying him up against the headboard.

When Sweet Pea tried to let go Jughead grabbed him back, not wanting him to go away.

So Sweet Pea stayed like that, just hugging Jughead. Waiting for Jughead to come back to the land of the living.

Jughead started to stroke Sweet Peas hair and rub his face on Sweet Peas shirt.

Jughead could feel him self coming down from where he was. Jughead could feel someone up against him, holding him tight.

Jughead at first did nothing, till Jughead saw the Serpents jacket on the end of the bed.

The jacket was to big for Jughead and Jughead was sure none of the Serpents left their jackets here.

Jughead then saw a flannel shirt with the sleeves cut off and it reminded Jughead of Sweet Pea.

Jughead thought it looked just like the one Sweet Pea had, but why would that be here.

Jughead then lifted his head up off the shoulder and looked at the person who was holding him.

Jughead then saw the same person he had grown to hate from the Serpents, Sweet Pea.

Jughead then let go of Sweet Pea ans laid back against the headboard.

“Well, look whos back with us.” Sweet Pea said, smiling at Jughead.

“Sweet Pea” Jughead said, hoping Sweet Pea did not know what happen last night.

“I got you some pain killers.” Sweet Pea said, getting them and the glass of water off the dresser next to the bed.

Jughead did not take the pain killers or the glass of water at first. Jughead knew they where the pain killers from the bathroom.

So when Sweet Pea tried to put them in his hand Jughead just opened his mouth.

“Do you want me to put them in your mouth for you?.” Sweet Pea asked, not sure why Jughead had opened his mouth.

Jughead made a moan noise that sounded like a "Yes". So Sweet Pea put the pain killers in Jugheads mouth and gave him some water.

“There, dose it hurt so bad that you can't move?.” Sweet Pea asked, hoping Jughead knew who did this to him.

Jughead made the same noise as before, not wanting to put himself in more pain.

At the moment it hurt everywhere, even if Jughead was not moving it hurt like hell.

Jughead whished he had not moved from Sweet Peas hug earlyer. At least then everything did not hurt as much.

“Ok, well since it hurts I want you to rest. We can talk once the pain killers kick in.” Sweet Pea said, standing up and walking to the door.

“Just call for me when you think you can talk with out it hurting you.” Sweet Pea said, then walked out out in to the living room.

Jughead did not want Sweet Pea to go, but Jughead could not do anything with out putting himself in pain.

So Jughead just laid there watching Sweet Pea leave. Jughead wished he could say something, but when he tried it hurt far to much.

So Jughead just waited till the pain killers kicked in and then he could talk to Sweet Pea.

Jughead hoped that Sweet Pea did not know what had happened to him. Jughead hoped Sweet Pea just tought that he was jumped.

Jughead then noticed he was in new clothes, that he did not remember putting on.

“Oh, No!” Jughead thought, but was in to much pain to say it.

If Sweet Pea put them on then Sweet Pea would have seen all the blood and Sweet Pea would know what happened.

Jughead knew deep down that Sweet Pea already knew what happened and was going to ask about it.

The only thing was Jughead could remember two of them doing it to him, but after that it was blank and blurry.


	10. Why Are You Helping Me?

It had been 20 minutes since Jughead took the pain killers and Jughead could feel the pain starting to become bearable.

Jughead thought about screaming for Sweet Pea, but when he tried it hurt to much.

So Jughead decided to get up and ask Sweet Pea if he knows what happened.

If not then Jughead was going to tell Sweet Pea he could leave or do whatever as long as it was not there.

At first Jughead seemed fine, he put his legs on the floor and everything seemed fine. It was going great Jughead then tried to push up.

But that was a big mistake, once Jughead pushed down on his legs. Jughead felt extreme pain and fell to the floor.

Jughead made a loud noise and seconds later Sweet Pea ran in to the bed room. Then on the floor next to Jughead.

“Are you ok Jughead?.” Sweet Pea asked, as he put his hands on Jugheads shoulders.

Jughead has no clue why Sweet Pea was here or why he was trying to help him. Jughead whished he would just go away.

“I'm 'ine.” Jughead said, knowing he just skipped the "F" in "Fine".

“Ok, let's just get you back on the bed.” Sweet Pea said, picking Jughead up.

“AHH!, PUT ME DOWN.”

But not a second later Jughead was screaming at Sweet Pea to put him back down on the floor.

“Ok, ok I'm sorry. What do you want me to do.” Sweet Pea said, gently setting Jughead back down on the floor.

Jughead knew he needed to ask if Sweet Pea knew, but all he wanted was to be alone.

“GO AWAY!.” Jughead screamed, at Sweet Pea hoping he wouldgo away.

“Jughead, calm down.” Sweet Pea said, trying to put his hand back on Jugheads shoulder, but only it to be slapped away.

“No, go get out now don't need your help!.” Jughead said, calming down just a little bit.

“Ok, fine be that way. But when you want me to help. Call me. I will be in the living room.” Sweet Pea said, walking away in a fit of rage.

Now Jughead was left alone and Jughead felt like he had won that battle. Jughead tried to get up on his own, but every time he tried it just made the pain grow more.

Every time Jughead tried he failed and every time it made him start to cry. Jughead thought he wanted to be alone, but now all he wanted was Sweet Pea to come back.

Jughead was about to call out, but he was crying way to hard and could not get a word out.

Sweet Pea could hear Jughead crying and Sweet Pea wanted nothing more to go in there and help, but Sweet Pea said he was not going to do it till Jughead called him.

Jughead tried and tried, but nothing came out but sobs. Jughead then laid back down on the floor and just sobed.

Jughead wanted Sweet Pea back. Jughead did not know why, but Sweet Pea seemed to be able to calm him down.

Jughead had hit the dresser and made a book fall off making a loud sound. Once Sweet Pea could heard the loud sound, he ran in to the bed room to see what happened.

Sweet Pea found Jughead on the floor balling his eyes out on the floor. Sweet Pea got down on the floor and picked him up.

Sweet Pea laid him down and tucked him in. Sweet Pea then laid down next to Jughead on the top of the covers.

Sweet Pea rubbed Jughead chest and and sure to telling him.

“It was going to be ok.” 

Jughead slowly calmed down, now hearing the sweet voice from before.

When Jughead was calm and laying peacefuly, Sweet Pea got up and picked up the book that fell off the dresser.

Jughead could feel Sweet Pea leave the bed. So he opened his eyes to look at Sweet Pea.

“Why are you helping me?.” Jughead asked, not understanding why Sweet Pea was here and being nice to him.

“You know I could go on and on trying to make up some lie. But the fact is that you're a Serpent and when you're a Serpent you're family and you protect family. No matter how much I don't like you sometimes. I just have to deal with it.” Sweet Pea said , then turned around to walk out.

“Oh, and if you wondering if I know what happened and I do. I cleaned you up and I have a pretty good idea what happened. I'm going to go get you some food, ok.” Sweet Pea said, waiting for Jughead to answer.

“Ok” Jughead said, now knowing that the one person he would not want to know. Knew what happened and if you asked Jughead why he did not want Sweet Pea to know. Jughead would just tell you he had no clue.


	11. Food

Sweet Pea had to go and get the eggs before he made breakfast.

Sp he ran to the most close store and got the eggs.

Sweet Pea hated the idea that he had to go and leave Jughead all alone. But Sweet Pea needed Jughead to eat something.

Sweet Pea was in the kitchen making Jughead some eggs.

Jughead was still in bed, trying to rest before Sweet Pea gave him his breakfast.

 By the time Sweet Pea was dont Jughead had fell asleep. Sweet Pea thought of letting Jughead sleep.

Then again Sweet Pea had no clue when the last time Jughead ate. So Sweet Pea decided he was going to wake Jughead up.

Sweet Pea made sure to sit right in Jugheads line of view was. So when Jughead was woke up he would know who was touching him.

Sweet Pea wanted to make sure he did not freak Jughead out and make him have a panic attack.

 “Jughead” Sweet Pea said, rubbing Jugheads chest lightly.

Sweet Pea did that a few times and Jughead had started to wake up.

Jughead could hear someone saying his name very lightly and softly. Jughead thought it was the same voice from before.

So Jughead went to the voice and began to wake up. The more Jughead was waking up the more he felt.

At first Jughead could feel a nice rubbing on his chest, then the more he woke up Jughead could start to feel the pain.

Jughead moaned out in pain once he was fully awake, Jughead tried to move away from Sweet Pea.

Jughead had began to kick and hit Sweet Pea a little, thinking he was the reason he was hurting.

“Hey there, no need to do that. I'm here ok.” Sweet Pea said, giving Jughead a kiss on his forehead.

But once Sweet Pea did that he was full of panic, not knowing what Jughead was going to do.

But Jughead did not panic or even really know what to do. The only thing Jughead could take in was the pain. Then someone holding his head and kissing his forehead lightly.

Jughead like the feeling of the kiss, it made him calm down, but the only reason was thhe pure fact it felt good when it happened.

Sweet Pea was so happy that Jughead did not freak out, but instead he calmed down some.

So Sweet Pea thought if it calmed him down some, maybe he should kiss Jughead forehead and see if it would calm him down more.

Sweet Pea put his right hand on Jughead left cheek and kissed Jugheads forehead and his right cheek.

After that Jughead seemed to be calm and was just laying there with his eyes closed.

“Jughead, are you awake?.” Sweet Pea asked, putting his left hand on Jughead stomach.

“Yes” Jughead whispers, not sure why  the soft kisses  had stopped or who they where from.

“I have some food for you. Why don't we get out of bed and got to the living room to eat?.” Sweet Pea said, standing up.

“Hurt” Was all Jughead said, feeling to much pain to do anything.

“Well then, I can just carry you out to the couch with your pillows and a blanket.” Sweet Pea said, picking up some pillows and taking them in the living room.

Jughead was not all against the idea of Sweet Pea carrying him. That was most likely the way he got home from Sweet Pea carrying him.

Jughead did want to get out of the bed, feeling like the bed was making the pain worse in some places.

When Sweet Pea was back from the living room, he saw Jughead lifting his arms out ready  to be carried.

Sweet Pea picked up Jughead with out a problem, which made Sweet Pea worry how much Jughead eats.

Sweet Pea had made a little place just for Jughead with pillows, so it would not hurt him as much.

Jughead was set down softly and Jughead thought he was going to feel pain. But Jughead was shocked when he felt little to no pain.

“I'm going to go get your food ok.” Sweet Pea said, then went to go get the food.

Jughead was left wondering why Sweet Pea was still here helping him. Jughead knew he was a Serpent and that meant family.

But Jughead still did not know why Sweet Pea was still here.


	12. Eat

Jughead was waiting for Sweet Pea to give him his food. Jughead was shocked at how comfortable the couch was.

Jughead thought it was going to hurt and make him cry. But there was little to no pain and Jughead liked it out on the couch.

Jughead liked how Sweet Pea had all the pillows placed on the couch. It made Jughead feel a lot less pain, making Jughead feel much better. Sweet Pea walked over to Jughead and gave him the food.

Then Sweet Pea went in to the kitchen to get a chair to sit on. Sweet Pea put the chair right in front of Jughead, making sure Jughead could see him.

“You don't want to sit with me?.” Jughead asked, not sure why Sweet Pea had got the chair.

“No I'm fine here Jughead.” Sweet Pea said, leaning back in to the chair.

Jughead said nothing after that not so sure why Sweet Pea would not just sit with him.

Jughead started to eat the food and wonder if Sweet Pea was just going to sit there and watch him eat.

“You just going to watch me.” Jughead asked, bot really liking the eyes on him.

“Sorry would you like me to turn around?.” Sweet Pea asked, getting ready to turn the chair around the other way.

“No, you don't have to, but can you tell me why you are still here?.” Jughead asked, wanting to know why Sweet Pea was still there.

“Well, you're hurt and you need someone to take care of you.” Sweet Pea said, hoping Jughead could not tell he liked him.

”Well, I can take care of myself.” Jughead said, taking a few bits of the food.

“No!, You should not be alone right now.” Sweet Pea said, voice going to loud for Sweet Peas liking. Jughead did not know what to say after Sweet Pea yelled.

“Sorry” Sweet Pea said, bending down to put his elbows on his knees and hanging his head.

“I should have not yelled at you.” Sweet Pea said, trying to make sure he keeps his voice down.

“I just don't want to leave you right now.” Sweet Pea said, looking up in to Jugheads eyes.

Jughead froze, not sure what he had heard was right. Jughead was not sure if he should ask or let it go. But from the way Sweet Pea Looked in to Jugheads eyes.

The way he looked so hurt to see Jughead like this. Made Jughead felt all that more broke and in pain.

“How about we watch some TV.” Sweet Pea said, getting up and moving the chair to the side.

Sweet Pea walked over to the small TV and turn it on. Once Sweet Pea had it on and on a show he thought Jughead would like.

Sweet Pea went over and sat down on the chair, that was right next to Jughead. Jughead thought it was best to just let what Sweet Pea said go for now.

So Jughead went back to eating his food, not paying any attention to the TV.

Jughead had just been focusing on his food, but when that was all gone Jughead found himself thinking about what was going to happen.

 

 


	13. Empty Plate

Jughead just kept looking down at the empty planet. Not sure to what he was to do with it now. 

Jughead waited a few minutes till he decided he was going to take it in the kitchen. Jughead thought it would be ok, since nothing seemed to hurt that bad.

Once Jughead made one move to get up Sweet Pea jumped up and asked.

“Do you need something?.” Sweet Pea said, Sweet Pea whished he did not sound so carzy at the moment.

Jughead had no words to what Sweet Pea did. One moment Jughead was moving an inch and then the next Sweet Pea jumped up and offered to help.

“My plate” Jughead said, holding it up showing showing Sweet Pea that it was empty. 

Sweet Pea then wen to take the plate from Jughead. But Jughead pulled it away from him right before Sweet Pea could grab it. 

“I can do it, I feel better and I want to do it.” Jughead said, going to move and get up, but Sweet Pea got in front of Jughead and said. 

“No, no its good that you feel better and all. But why don't you let me do this and you just sit here and rest.”

Sweet Pea grabbed the plate from Jughead and went in to the kitchen to put it in the sink.

“You know you did not have to do that for me. I could have done it myself.” Jughead said, looking down in to his lap.

Sweet Pea sighed feeling like he had just been hit by a bus. Sweet Pea could hear how sad Jughead sounded. 

Sweet Pea walked back over to Jughead and turned his chair back to facing Jughead. Sweet Pea sat down and looked at Jughead.

“Ok, I know you could have done it I just don't want you in pain again.” Sweet Pea said, putting his hands on his face once he was done talking. 

Jughead looked up at Sweet Pea and could see he was upset. “I do feel better now.” Jughead said, looking at Sweet Pea.

“I know, but for how long?. We got school in a few days and with you as hurt as you are. How long are you going to feel better?. Till the pain meds wear off or till you move.” Sweet Pea said, looked right in to Jugheads eyes.

Jughead looked down at his lap, feeling a bit bad. Jughead just wanted to moved and see how it felt. But what Sweet Pea just said was true, all of it.

Jughead did feel a little better right now, but how long would it last. Jughead has been trying to not think about what happened to much.

But then again he dose not remember much after the first guy.

Even if it was the first guy it was still all fuzzy and blurry to Jughead. Jughead knew what had happened, but not much on the details of it all. Jughead did not know what was more scary. 

Him being raped and beaten or him not knowing all of what happened. Jughead wanted to remember what happened and forget it all happened.

Jughead felt like he was losing his mind.

Jughead did not even realize he was crying till he heard Sweet Pea said.

“Oh no, please don't cry Jughead.” 

Sweet Pea never moved so fast in his life. Sweet Pea moved out of the chair and sat down next to Jughead. 

Sweet Pea rapid his arms around Jughead and pulled him in to a soft hug. Jughead grabbed on to Sweet Pea, once Sweet Peas arms where around him. 

Sweet Pea did not know which he hated more Jughead crying or the people that did this to him. Sweet Pea put his left hand on Jugheads head and put it on his right shoulder. 

Jughead let Sweet Pea move him around, not caring what Sweet Pea did at the moment.


	14. Crying

Jughead could not seem to be able to stop crying. Once he started there was no way Jughead could bring himself to stop.

Jughead had his head on Sweet Peas shoulder, not really wanting to move. Jughead just let himself cry in out on Sweet Pea.

Jughead did not know if Sweet Pea minded or not. But from the back rubs and light kisses on the head.

Jughead thought Sweet Pea was ok with him crying his eyes out on his shoulder.

Sweet Pea made sure he was being careful with Jugheads back. Hoping he dose not to touch the hurt parts of it.

It toke awhile for Jughead to calm down and stop crying. When Jughead was calm he could hear Sweet Pea huming a song.

Jughead liked the sound of the song, but did not know what song it was. Jughead rubbed his face on Sweet Peas shoulder, making Sweet Pea stop huming.

“Why did you stop huming?.” Jughead asked.

“Mmmh”

Sweet Pea made a soft moan, making Jughead wonders if Sweet Pea was ok.

“Sweet Pea”

Jughead said. Sweet Pea did not answer back, so Jughead pushed on Sweet Pea shoulder.

The same shoulder Jughead had his head on. Sweet Pea was laying back on the couch, Sweet Pea was lean on the right armrest on the couch.

Sweet Pea was in a sitting up kind of way, with his head on the couch. Jughead got worried and lifted his head up, so he could look at Sweet Pea.

When Jughead looked he saw a sleeping Sweet Pea resting his head no the couch. Jughead did not know what to do. Here he was in Sweet Peas arms and in his lap with a sleeping Sweet Pea.

Jughead thought of getting up and letting Sweet Pea sleep. But once he tried to move a bad pain hit him, coming from his back side. Sweet Pea was right, the pain was going to come back and it did.

Jughead did not want to wake Sweet Pea up. In fact Jughead like how Sweet Pea looked while he was a sleep.

Jughead ended up laying his head back down on Sweet Pea shoulder just like before.

But this time Jughead had his head facing Sweet Peas face Jughead could see how calm and nice in his sleep. Jughead wondered if he would see Sweet Pea like this again.

Jughead closed his eyes feeling quite tired from crying. Jughead dose not know how long he was crying, but it still made him tired.

So Jughead just let himself fall a sleep on Sweet Peas shoulder.


	15. Cuddles On The Couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know its late, but its still monday here where I'm at.

Sweet Pea was a sleep for another 30 minutes before he woke up. Sweet Pea felt something warm on his shoulder, but did not go to look at what it was. 

Sweet Pea kind of liked the warm thing on him. Sweet Pea liked how it was close to him. Sweet Pea could feel its hot breath on his neck, liking the way it felt.

Sweet Pea had begun to pull in close to the warm thing close to him. 

After a few minutes of holding the warm thing close to him. Sweet Pea started to hug it in the short amount of time. 

Sweet Pea noticed it seemed to be body shaped and it seems to be a bit more small then himself. Sweet Pea thought of Jughead, when he pulled the warmth close. 

Jughead was a bit more small then Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea always liked the thought of having a person that was more small then him as a lover. 

So Sweet Pea was enjoying the warmth that was just a bit more smaller the himself. 

Sweet Pea started to rub his had up and down the lower part of Jugheads back. Sweet Pea liked the was the cloth felt when he rubbed it.

Sweet Pea pulled the body close again and got a pained moan. 

“Sweet Pea” Jughead moaned out in pain. 

Sweet Pea the stopped what he was doing once the moan was let out. Sweet Pea was in a so scared just like if he watched a horror movie.

Sweet Pea woke up fully once he heard the mouth. Sweet Pea opened his eyes and slowly moved his head to Jughead. 

There was a part way sleeping Jughead with a displeased look on his face. Jughead had his head on Sweet Peas shoulder and was clearly comfortable he was before Sweet Pea hugged him to hard.

Sweet Pea had no clue what to do once he saw Jughead on his shoulder. 

Sweet Pea wanted to wake him up, but Jughead looked so peaceful after the pain past. 

Sweet Pea did not want to have Jughead on him and that was because, Jughead is so close. 

Manly sitting on Sweet Peas lap, which meant if Jughead was to move he would rub on Sweet Peas crouch. 

Which Sweet Pea did want Jughead to do that, but not right now. Jughead was in a broken state and did not need Sweet Pea telling him his true feelings. 

But the most thing Jughead did not need was Sweet Pea getting a boner and poking him with it right now.

So Sweet Pea decided to just let Jughead sleep for now, hoping he did not get a boner and freak Jughead out.


	16. Naps

Sweet Pea decided to just let Jughead sleep for now, hoping he did not get a boner and freak Jughead out.

Sweet Pea just figured if he stayed still Jughead would not wake up, but there was a chance that he would get a boner and wake Jughead up. Which was the last thing Sweet Pea wanted to do to Jughead right now.

Jughead seemed to be sleeping peacefully in Sweet Peas lap for the time being. Jughead would make a random noise or whimper, making Sweet Pea scared he was having a nightmare.

So when Jughead made any kind of noise Sweet Pea would rub his back and sweetly shush him. Doing that seemed to be working in making Jughead sleep a bit more peaceful.

So Sweet Pea was going to keep doing it till Jughead woke up from his nap.

Sweet Pea looked over at the clock on the wall to see what time was, but once he move his head Jughead whimpers and puts his right arm around Sweet Peas neck.

Sweet Pea froze not knowing what to do, Jughead was holding him. Sweet Pea thought of a moment like this the first time he saw the raven colored hair boy.

Sweet Pea wished this was one of his dreams with Jughead, cuddled up in the couch. But this was Jughead a sleep on his lap, the day after Jughead was attacked.

Sweet Pea knew he had to get Jughead off of him in his own bed, away from him. Sweet Pea did not want to move Jughead, but if he did not move him Sweet Pea felt like his last bit of self-control was going to break and hurt Jughead more.

 

So Sweet Pea moved Jughead's legs so they where around his waist. Sweet Pea slowly moved, so he was facing the front of the couch. He moved just a bit forward, so he was sitting on the edge of the couch.

Sweet Pea looked at Jughead face to make sure he was still asleep. Jughead eyes where closed and he had a peaceful look on his face.

Sweet Pea slowly got up off of the couch, stopping once he was standing to see if Jughead was still asleep. Jughead still had his eyes closed, in a deep sleep.

Sweet Pea walked to the bed room, hoping he was not going to wake the sleeping beauty in his arms. Once he got to the door way of the bed room, he stopped to see if Jughead was still a sleep.

Just like before Jughead still had his eyes closed and was sleeping soundly. Sweet Pea walked over to the bed, pulled to covers up and got on it on his knees.

He lowered himself down, laying Jughead down on the bed. Once Jughead was on the bed Sweet Pea moved his legs on the bed and arms from around his neck.

Sweet Pea then got out of in between Jugheads legs and off the bed. He pulled the covers back up and over Jughead.

Once Jughead was tucked in, Sweet Pea walked out of the bed room and back to the couch.

He laid down on the couch, closing his eyes once his head hit the couch's armrest. Falling asleep a few seconds after his head touched it.


	17. Alone In Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes I know its short but the next one will be a bit long with Sweet Pea trying to make Jughead feel better.

Jughead woke up in his bed about a hour after Sweet Pea put him to bed. Jughead woke up to the sound of some one reving their motorcycle engine.

Jughead wanted to loud engine to stop, so he turned over hoping that Sweet Pea would be there and would make it stop. But when Jughead turned over and went to grab Sweet Pea, he was not there.

The next thing Jughead realized was he was in bed and not on the couch. Jughead opened his eyes and looked around for Sweet Pea.

Only to find he was alone in his bed. Jughead sat up, regretting it once he felt the pain shot throw his whole body.

Jughead some how managed to sit up, but once he was he had to stop and take a breath. Jughead closed his eyes trying to block out the pain as best he could.

He tried to calm down and make himself numb again, but it seemed impossible to do with out Sweet Pea there. Jughead opened his eyes and looked around once more, opening Sweet Pea was in the room and he had just missed him.

Jughead looked around the room 3 to 4 times and still there was no Sweet Pea. Jughead sighed and closed his eyes, not wanting to start crying again.

Jughead knew Sweet Pea would have to leave him eventually, but Jughead had hoped Sweet Pea would have stayed for the rest on the weekend. Jughead laid back down, grabbing a pillow to hide his screams in.

Jughead just wanted one person to be there with him in his time of need.

Jughead wrapped his arms around the pillow and held on to it like it was Sweet Pea. The pillow was cold, not like Sweet Pea at all. Sweet Pea was warm, soft, and would give him gentle kisses when he needed them or at least that Sweet Pea was the one kissing him.

Jughead did not really know for sure if it was Sweet Pea or not, but he hoped he could get more calming kisses from Sweet Pea.

Jughead wished the pillow was warm like Sweet Pea. Instead Jughead got a cold pillow, that was now damp from the tears coming out id Jugheads eyes.

Jughead hated when he would cry, but in this moment he could not stop him self from letting go and crying. Jughead wanted Sweet Pea there so he could make him feel better and so he could stop crying.

But Sweet Pea had left him alone and was most likely never going to come back.

So Jughead just had to let him self break, in the darkness that was now his mind and heart.


	18. Up and Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok 2 things I need to say. 1 yes its still monday where I am, its just like 11 at night. 2 Yes I know I said this would be Sweet Pea comforting Jughead, but then once I did the last part I could not help wanting to make it a cliff-hanger. For all my lovely reader out there. 
> 
> Thank-you all for reading and everything.

Sweet Pea slept till it was noon, untill some one drove by the trailer with a roaring engine. Sweet Pea was startled awake, he had jumped up off the couch not really knowing what was happening.

Sweet Pea had jumped off the couch, thinking someone was there to hurt his Jughead. Once Sweet Pea realized it was just someone driving by the trailer, he calmed down. 

He walked back to the couch and sat down in the middle of the couch. Sweet Pea put his head in his hands, not sure what he was suppose to do. 

In that moment he had a horrible thought. What if they guy that did that to Jughead did come back?. Could he really protect Jughead from them or would he fail and get Jughead hurt again. 

Sweet Pea just wished he knew who did it, so he could make them all pay for their crimes. He sat back on the couch still feeling tired, even though he slept for a few hours. 

Which was good for him, since most nights he can't even be able to close his eyes, let alone sleep.

Sweet Pea let out a sigh and closed his eyes, not wanting to do anything in that one moment. 

After a few seconds he opened his eyes and looked in the way of Jugheads room. Jughead was probably still asleep, but there was a chance he was woken up by the roaring engine as well. 

Sweet Pea did not hear anything, so Jughead was most likely still asleep. So Sweet Pea thought he would check on him in a little bit. 

He closed his eyes once more and let out the breath he was holding for some reason. After a few minutes of trying to go to sleep Sweet Pea gave up.

He got up and went to the kitchen, to get something to drink. Once he had got a glass, he filled in up with water and downed it like it was whisky.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In The Bedroom.

Jughead had just begun to calm down, when he heard someone out in the kitchen moving around. Jughead froze, thinking it was the guys that raped him. 

He knew it was not Sweet Pea because he left him alone. So it had to be the guys that raped him. Jughead felt like he was going to die right there that second. 

He looked at the door and saw no one coming, so he takes that time to get off the bed and in to the closet. Jughead had slipped on the bed when he got off the bed, making him hit the floor hard. 

He cried out in pain, but covered his mouth once the first part of the cry left his lips. 

Jughead did his best to push through the pain and get to the closet to hide away from his attackers.

Once Jughead had got himself in the closet, he curled up in a little ball in the right corner of the closet. 

The left door to the closet was opened, but the right was closed and Jughead was covered by the hanging clothes in the closet. Jughead hoped if they did come in they would not find him. 

He did not think he could take any more pain right now. With the fact of being raped and beaten and left alone by Sweet Pea. 

Jughead just could not take any more of the pain and suffering and if someone was to ask him which one hurt more, he would say Sweet Pea leaving him. Jughead had always liked Sweet Pea and the fact that he left him in his time of need killed Jughead in every way. 

Jughead could hear someone walking in to the room and all he could do was hoped he would be left alone for once in his life.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In The Kitchen.

Sweet Pea was putting the empty glass in the sink when he heard a cry came from the bed room. 

He dropped the glass in the sink and ran for his life to the bed room, hoping to see a Jughead that just woke up. 

But instead he saw an empty bed, with the covers half way on the bed. Sweet Pea panic and looked around the room in a panic and frantic state. 

Not seeing his sweet little Jughead any where in the room. 

“Jughead” 

Sweet Pea said, hoping he would get an answer back, but there was nothing but dead silence in the air. 

Sweet Pea ran out of the room, thinking maybe Jughead was in the bathroom. Which was right next to the bedroom door, but once Sweet Pea was out of the room he could see Jughead was not in there.

Jughead was gone and Sweet Pea was panicing, not knowing what to do.


	19. Just Me

Jughead was gone and Sweet Pea was panicing, not knowing what to do.

Sweet Pea was freaking out. After he had searched the whole trailer, from top to bottom. Still not able to find where his Jughead was. 

At one point in time Sweet Pea thought the guys that did this had came back and had taken his Jughead from him. So Sweet Pea went outside and looked around. 

Not seeing any body other than the people that lived there. He even asked some of the people that were in the trailers around Jughead if they saw anyone by there. But all of them said they saw nothing or no one has been walking around there. 

So Sweet Pea just went back to Jugheads trailer, hoping he had just missed hix Jughead and he was safe. 

He looked all over the trailer 3 more times, before he went in to the bed room. He walked to the bed and sat down on the edge if the bed, in the middle.

Sweet Pea put his head in his hands again, not knowing what to do. His Jughead was gone and he was scared. 

Not many things in this world made Sweet Pea scared, but this did. The thought of losing his Jughead forever scared him to death. 

“Jughead, please come back to me.” He said, feeling like he was going to break down and cry. 

Then all of a sudden he heard a small whimper sound coming from the closet. Sweet Pea jumped up and opened to closed door. 

He moved some of the clothes that were hanging there and he saw his Jumped. Sweet Pea fell to his knees next to Jughead and wrapped his arms around him. 

Jughead jumped a little and made some more crying sounds of pain. Sweet Pea let go once he heard the sound leave Jugheads mouth. 

“Oh!, Im sorry Jughead. I must have hurt you there.” Sweet Pea said. Then moving his hands on his sides, not wanting to hurt Jughead any more the he had already managed to do.

Jughead opened his eyes, not sure what was going on. He thought he heard Sweet Pea's voice, but that could not be right since he left, right?. 

But once Jughead opened his eyes, there Sweet Pea was sitting on the ground with him. Jughead wanted to hug him, but it had hurt when Sweet Pea just hugged him. 

So Jughead just sat there looking at Sweet Pea, glad he had not left him alone. Sweet Pea put gis right hand slowly on Jughead's left hand. 

Sweet Pea wanted Jughead to have enough time to move his hand if he wanted to. But Jughead did not, instead Jughead moved his hand to Sweet Pea's. 

Wanting nothing other than to be able to hold Sweet Pea's hand. Sweet Pea sat down all the way on the floor, right next to Jughead. 

After a while of sitting there, Jughead laid his head on Sweet Pea's shoulder and closed his eyes. For some much needed rest.


	20. Let's Get You In Bed

“Jughead” Sweet Pea said, wondering if Jughead was awake or not. 

It had been a good hour of them sitting on the floor, with Jughead on his shoulder. So Sweet Pea thought Jughead may have just fell asleep, like in the couch.

After a few minutes of thinking, Sweet Pea moved slowly out from under Jughead. He held Jughead up, hoping he did not wakehim if he was sleeping. 

Jughead eyes were closed and he seemed to be in a blissful sleep. So Sweet Pea got on his knees and slowly lifted him up in to his arms.

He slowly got up and moved out of the closet, hoping he did not hit Jughead's head on anything. Not wanting to wake the raven hair boy, knowing he needed the sleep way more then him.

Once he was out and standing up, he moved over to the bed and laid Jughead down on the bed. 

The covers were on the floor, so he had to pick them up and shake the out a bit, not wanting to be any dirt on them. 

Sweet Pea then laid them down on Jughead, making sure he tucked him in, so he would not get cold during the night. Sweet Pea looked out the window and saw it was now dark outside. 

He felt tired not really care what the time was, he just wanted some sleep. After he had tucked Jughead in, he went to leave the room for the couch, not knowing if he should stay or not. 

He wanted to, he wanted nothing more than to say and curl up with his Jughead. But if Jughead was to wake up and thought it was someone else or god for bid one of his attackers. 

So he just thought he might play it safe and go to the couch. As he was walking out the door, he heard a noise come from Jughead, making him stop and turn around.

“Sweet Pea?” Jughead said, in a sleepy and dazed out voice.

Sweet Pea walked back over to the bed and sat down next to Jughead on the bed.

“Yeah, Jughead.” Sweet Pea said.

“Are you leaving me again?.” Jughead asked, looking up at Sweet Pea with pleading eyes.

Sweet Pea felt like his heart was going to break in to a thousand little pease's.

“No, Jughead I'm not leaving. Just going to sleep out on the couch, is all.” He said, hoping Jughead was not hurt in some way he did not know about. 

“Sleep in here. With me, I get scared when I'm alone.” Jughead said, moving over as best he could with the pain he was feeling.

Sweet Pea just nodded and got in to the bed, he kicked ofg his shoes once he was laying down.

Jughead tried to put the covers over him, but Sweet Pea shocked his head and tucked him back in.

“Don't want to hurt you in you sleep.” Sweet Pea said, tucking Jughead back in.

“Won't you get cold?.” He asks, not care his Sweet Pea hurt him in his sleep. He just wanted him close, so he knows he did not leave him.

“If I get cold I can get my jacket off the chair over there and us it.” Sweet Pea said, trying to calm Jughead down enough to get him to go back a sleep.

Jughead finally nods and close's his eyes, falling a sleep only a few moments after closing them. Sweet Pea follows Jughead not long after.


	21. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting the up a day early, because to day is a holiday.

If you were to walking to the young Serpents house, you would fine two young Serpents sleeping in a bed cuddled up in each others arms.

Jughead had his head on Sweet Pea's chest and his arms wrapped around Sweet Pea's stomach. 

Sweet Pea had his left arm wrapped around Jughead's stomach, right above his hip bone.

They were both peacefully a sleep in the bed, Jughead had started to wake up when the sun came up, but then felt the warm arms around him and just fell right back a sleep.

Jughead started to wake up again when his alarm clock went off, not wanting to get up he just grabbed on the Sweet Pea and whined.

“Sweet Pea!, making it stop!.”

Jughead grabbed on to Sweet Pea and started to shake his chest a bit. Not wanting to have to move out of Sweet Pea's arms.

Sweet Pea wakes up a few seconds Jughead stops shaking him. 

“What” Sweet Pea mumbles.

“Clock, turn off please.” Jughead said, moving his head in to Sweet Pea's neck.

Sweet Pea gets up a bit, making Jughead wine a little. Sweet Pea turns off the alarm clock and lays back down, pulling Jughead in to his arms more.

Then Sweet Pea realized he was pulling Jughead in and then stopped and sat up on the bed to fast and making Jughead's injurys hurt.

“Ow!, Sweet Pea!, come back.” Jughead wines and gose to grabbed Sweet Pea back. 

“Sorry Jughead, but are you sure you want to lay that close. I might just hurt you again Jughead.” Sweet Pea said, rubbing Jughead's arm a bit doing it as soft as he can.

“Please, it feels better when I lay on you.” Jughead said, which was true for him.

It did feel way better when he was sleeping on Sweet Pea, then the bed. Sweet Pea was warm and his clothes were quite soft as well.

Sweet Pea could not say no to Jughead right now. He knew he should not be that close to Jughead, but if Jughead was begging him to cuddle. How can he say no to Jughead.

Sweet Pea lays down next to Jughead and allows him to cuddle up to him. Sweet Pea puts his arm around him and closes his eyes, trying not to hurt his Jughead.


	22. School Talk

After a while Sweet Pea started to get a bit mote comfortable with having Jughead laying his head on his chest.

Sweet Pea kept worrying he was going to move or touch something that would either trigger Jughead or hurt him.

He seemed to be getting that he should not go anywhere near Jughead ass, but the lower back and hip were both ok to touch or gentlely rub.

Jughead liked Sweet Pea's hands on his shoulders, but not much on his stomach, it made him feel uncomfortable and uneasy.

Jughead also liked to have his head on Sweet Pea's chest, just being able to hear his heart beat calmed Jughead down and made him feel safe.

Jughead liked to wrap his left leg over Sweet Pea's middle and his right around Sweet Pea's legs, but then again Jughead always liked to cuddle and that was his favorite cuddling position.

“Jug” Sweet Pea whispers, not sure if he was awake or had fallen back asleep.

Jughead made a little noise that was like a whisper, Sweet Pea was not really sure if it meant he was away or not.

“Sweet Pea” Jughead then whispers out, clearly still sleepy.

“Hey, how are you feeling pain wise?.” Sweet Pea asked, moving his head to look down at Jughead.

“Sore, but better. A lot better, hurts less the yesterday.” Jughead said, grabbing on to Sweet Pea a bit.

“Ok, thats great and I know you dont have to go to school tomorrow if you feel to bad. But do you want to if the pain is not that bad?.” Sweet Pea asked, moving one of his hands to hold Jughead's hand that was holding on to his shirt.

“I don't know, I'm kind of scared to go. What if they try and do it again?. I have no clue who it even was and it could be any guy in the whole school.” Jughead said, holding on to Sweet Pea's hand rather tightly.

“Hey don't worry about that I'll be there with you the whole time.” Sweet Pea said, holding Jugheads and closer to his heart.

“Promise?” Jughead asked, looking up at Sweet Pea.

“I promise Jughead.” Sweet Pea said, with a kiss to the top of his head.


	23. Promise

“I promise Jughead.” Sweet Pea said, with a kiss to the top of his head.

Once Jughead heard Sweet Pea promise, he felt way better about thinking of going to school the next day. Knowing he would have Sweet Pea there the whole time to protect him.

Jughead closed his eyes again kind of still a bit tired. He trys to cuddle up to Sweet Pea, but he only gets to laying his head on his shoulder and then gave up. Jughead lets out a small sigh and hope the next day would not be so bad.

They both just ended up staying in bed the whole day. Sweet Pea had made food for them and they just ate it in there, in the bed, not wanting to even get up and eat in the kitchen. None of the two wanted to do anything, but lazy around the rest of the day, so thats just what they did.

The day ended with Jughead and sweet Pea curled up in the bed, wrapped in all the pillows and blankets that was there.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Morning.

Jughead wakes up first, not much or moving at all. He looked over at the clock and saw he woke up before the alarm even went off.

So he just lays there, cuddled up to Sweet Pea, till the alarm goes off.

“Mmmh, uh is that the alarm clock?.” Sweet Pea asked, opening his eyes.

“Yeah, we should get up and get ready.” Jughead said, moving to get up feeling a lot less pain then the night before.

“Ok, but you sure you want to go. We can stay here and do what ever you want.” Sweet Pea said, sitting up too.

“Well if you want to do what I want get ready and come with me to school.” Jughead said, getting up and going to the bathroom.

“Fine, but you better tell me if you feel even the tiny biny bit of too much pain.” Sweet Pea said, getting up and grabbing his Serpents jacket.

“Ok, I promise tiny biny. I'm going to take a quick shower before we go.” Jughead said, in the door way of the room. 

“Ok, yell at me if you need help.” Sweet Pea said, before Jughead left the room.


	24. Monday

“I won't need your help in the shower Sweet Pea.” Jughead said, getting undressed in the bath room.

Sweet Pea walked by the bath room and said, “You never know if you will need help.”

Jughead did not need Sweet Pea's help, but it did take him a bit longer then it normally would. But that was only because of the pain in his lower half making it hard for him to move around.

Once Jughead was done he slowly drys off and gets dress, he walks out and see's Sweet Pea making breakfast. 

Jughead leans against the wall and smiles at Sweet Pea, not sure what he  should do or say. Sweet Pea see's Jughead standing there smiling at him, Sweet Pea feel like he walking on air.

Just seeing Jughead smile again makes his heart mend back together. Sweet Pea walks over to Jughead and pulls him in to a hug. 

 Jughead lets Sweet Pea hug him, wrapping his arms around his neck, laying his head on his shoulder. Jughead then could smell something burning, so he looks over at the stove and see's the eggs were burning.

“Sweet Pea your eggs are burning.” Jughead said, letting go of him.

Sweet Pea hurrys over to the food and saves it from the burning pan. He puts it on a plate and sets it down on the table in front of Jughead.

“Sorry its a little burnt.” Sweet Pea said, looking at Jughead.

Jughead pulls him in to a hug, his arms wrapped around Sweet Pea's waist. “It's fine Sweet Pea.” Jughead said letting go of Sweet Pea.

They eat and then head to the school in Sweet Pea's pickup truck, Sweet Pea had to help Jughead up and in to it because it hurt to much to do it on his own.

They got there 20 minutes before the bell rang, so they went and sat with Toni and Fangs.

Toni toke one look at Jughead and the nearly screamed over all the people in the jym. 

“What the hell happened Jug!." She screams getting up and walking to Jughead. She moved his face around, looking at his bruises and little cuts, then Sweet Pea smacks her hand away and said.

“Toni I think it hurt enough with out you touching him.” 

“Ok, I won't touch. Just what in the hell happened any way?.” Toni asked, sitting next to Fangs.

Jughead sat down and did not look back at Toni, not sure what to say or if he should even say anything at all. He just wished no one asked about what happened, so he would not have to think about it.

 


	25. Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry toke so long for this, but I had to do some planning for this story and others. But now its here and you will have to wait a fine out what happen with all the little cliff hangers in this mini chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> MMMMOOOWWWHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!.

“Toni, stop asking so many questions. He was just in a little fight is all.” Sweet Pea said, seeing Jughead let out a sigh of relief.

“Ok, Sweet Pea. Geez I just want ro know what happened.” Toni said, letting it go. 

“Wheres your hat Jug?.” Fangs asked, pointing to Jughead's head.

Jughead then put his hand on his head , feeling a bit self-conscious. He rarely was ever with out his hat and now was the first time in 3 days that he noticed it was no longer on his head.

“I uh, lost it.” Jughead said, taking his hand away from his head.

“Speaking about things Jughead is not wearing. Where your Serpent's jacket Jug?.” Toni asked, looking Jughead up and down knowing something was wrong.

“I guess I lost that to.” Jughead said, wrapping his hands around himself.

 After that they talked about something else till the bell rang and they went to class. Just like Sweet Pea said he would he stayed with him through the classes.

Sweet Pea and Jughead were walking to Jughead's locker, Sweet Pea ended up walking rather close to Jughead with out even realizing he was doing so.

Jughead was unlocking his lock, while Sweet Pea was standing right next to him. Sweet Pea was looking around trying to see if he saw anyone looking at Jughead oddly or just looking at him.

When Jughead gets his locker open he sees his hat and Serpent's jacket. He looked over to Sweet Pea, a bit scared not knowing what he should do.

Sweet Pea looks back at Jughead, seeing the scared look on his face, broke Sweet Pea's heart. He looks at Jughead's locker and see's his hat and jacket.

Jughead head grabbed on to the edge of Sweet Pea's jackets and tugged it a bit for Sweet Pea to look back at him.

“Can we go back home now?.” Jughead asked, looking in to Sweet Pea's eyes and then the floor.


	26. Getting Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: CUSSING/BAD WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!

“Can we go back home now?.” Jughead asked, looking in to Sweet Pea's eyes and then the floor.

It broke Sweet Pea's heart when he saw how broke Jughead's eyes looked, he moved closer and pulled Jughead in to a hug before he even thought about what he was doing.

As fast as he pulled Jughead close he let go of Jughead, knowing he must have hurt Jughead in some way. But when he looked at Jughead's face he looked like he was sad and wanted Sweet Pea to hold him again.

Jughead put his arms out and whined a bit for Sweet Pea to put his arms back around him, wanting to be held again and be safe in Sweet Pea's arms once more.

So Sweet Pea pulls him back in to his arms and holds him tights, rocking him back and forth slowly. 

Jughead softly starts to cry on Sweet Pea's shoulder, suddenly remembering more of what happened on Friday. Seeing his jackets and hat made him go back to him not being able to move or see because of his hat. 

Jughead wanted to throw the hat away or better yet burn it, not wanting the reminder of what made it impossible for him to see his attackers.

The bell had rang and the halls cleared, only leaving Jughead and Sweet Pea out in them. Luckly they where in the high school where nearly all the kids did not give a flying fuck about any one. 

So no body would have care or paid attention to Jughead crying or Sweet Pea holding him close to his body. Sweet Pea knew he had some time before the next class to calm Jughead down and get out of the school.

“Jughead do you think you can calm yourself down just a bit.” Sweet Pea said softly, not knowing what he should have said.

Jughead started to cry a bit more, trying to calm down a bit but only making himself feel worse and crying more. 

Sweet Pea held Jughead close to his body, knowing Jughead would not be able to calm down. He kicked himself a bit for even saying what he did, feeling bad that he made Jughead feel worse.

Sweet Pea put his hand in Jughead's hair, softly rubbing his scalp hoping it would help calm him down. After a few minutes he did calm down and that gave Sweet Pea a chance to get him back to his truck and take Jughead home.

He walked Jughead slowly to the exit and got him in to his truck. At first Jughead refused to let go of him, so he had to calm Jughead down with some back rubs and telling him he could hold him in a few seconds.

Once Sweet Pea go in the truck, Jughead jupmed over and in to his arms, not wanting to let go of him for a second. Sweet Pea was able to move him over a bit so he could drive them back to the trailer.

Jughead ended up calming down to little hiccups and sniffles, he had his head on Sweet Pea's shoulder and was holding his arm.

Sweet Pea had let him hold on to his right arm, only driving with one hand. He was holding Sweet Pea's arm with both hands, Sweet Pea's hand was in between his legs on his left uper thight, holding on to it.

Sweet Pea tried to think about everything else in the world, so he did not move his hand at all on his thigh or God for bid got a hard on. He saw that Jughead did not seem to mind his hand there, it seemed like it calmed him down a bit more.

Sweet Pea had no clue why, but if he was calm like this and was ok with being this close to him after what had happen, Sweet Pea was not going to say anything. He would let Jughead do anything to him if it meant he could calm Jughead down just the slight bit.


	27. Home

When they got back to the trailer park Jughead had calmed down completely. He was softly sleeping on Sweet Pea's shoulder, still holding on to his arm. Sweet Pea did not move when he turned off the truck, he just sat there not wanting to wake Jughead up.

Jughead just looked so peaceful and calm so Sweet Pea figures he could stay there for a little bit and let Jughead sleep. After about ten minutes Sweet Pea got a phone call from Toni.  
His phone rang and evded up waking Jughead up from his nap.

“Mmm, Sweet Pea.” Jughead whispers still sleepy.

“Shit, sorry Jughead its just my phone.” Sweet Pea said, getting it out of his pocket and answering it. 

“What Toni!?” Sweet Pea said, a bit angry that she woke yup Jughead.

“Where are you and Jughead's not here either?.” Toni asked, Sweet Pea could hear Fangs in the back asking questions to.

“Jughead is with me, we're both fine he just started to feel a bit sick. So Im taking him home is all.” Sweet Pea said, knowing it was not a lie because Jughead dud feel sick.

“Ok, are you at the trailer?.” Toni asked.

“Yeah, I'm going to stay with him a bit and make sure hes ok.” Sweet Pea said.

“Ok, give me up dates as soon as you can and dont do anything stupid Sweet Pea.” Toni said.

“Yeah, I got it.” He said, saying bye and hanging up the phone. 

He put his phone back in his pocket and turned his attention to Jughead. He had closed his eyes and laid his head back on Sweet Pea's shoulder. Sweet Pea move his hand to his head and softly rubbed.

“Jug, where here do you think you can get up and walk in?.” Sweet Pea said, softly hoping it did not scare him. 

He shakes his head and grabs on the Sweet Pea's arm, clearly not wanting to let go of him. He sighs and opens the door, moving his hand from Jughead's things. He slowly moves out of the truck and picks him up bridal style. 

He shuts the door and carries Jughead in to the trailer, he tried his best not to hit Jughead's head on any thing. Once they got in to the bed room he lays Jughead down, but ne wont let go and wines when Sweet Pea trys to get him to let go.

Sweet Pea gave up in trying to get him to let go and just lays down with him, letting him crawl up on his chest. Jughead hand sat down on him and had a knee on each side of his hips. His arms were placed on Sweet Pea's chest, with fists full of his t-shirt.

Sweet Pea lays there awake not knowing what else to do. He keeps his hand off of Jughead, so he didn't do anything stupid. Soon enough he closes his eyes and just licenses to Jughead breathe. Slowly falling asleep, he was not able to fight his tiredness and gave in.


	28. Cuddles

Sweet Pea wakes up first, feeling Jughead rub his face on his chest lightly. He opens his eyes and looks at the sleeping Jughead, who still had a fist full of his shirt. He lets out a sigh and closes his eyes, moving one of his hands to the others lower back lightly rubbing in small circles.

He rubs Jughead's back till he heard him sigh happily. Jughead slowly opens his eyes, he moves his head slightly up and on the others neck. He then moves his legs and arms to stretch them out.

“Mmmh, are we going to stay in bed or get up Sweet Pea?.” Jughead asks, then rubs his eyes trying to wake himself up more.

“We can do whatever you want Jughead.” He said, as he started to rub his back again, but this time he's going more slow.

He nods against Sweet Pea's neck and closes his eyes again, not really wanting to get up or do anything at all.

Jughead moves his legs back up and moves his arms back around Sweet Pea's chest. He nuzzles in to the crock of his neck and breathes in the others scent, he lets out a happy little hum. Sweet Pea smiles and moves his other hand to Jughead's head, softly stroking his hair and rubbing his scalp.

“Mmh, that feels nice Sweet Pea.” Jughead hums, moving his head up and in to Sweet Pea's hand.

“You don't have to move your head up Jughead. You can lay it back down and I'll just move my hand.” Sweet Pea said, moving his hand closer to Jughead's head.

“I know but I like it when I can rub up against your hand it feels really nice.” Jughead said, moving his head closer to Sweet Pea's neck now. Sweet Pea sighs, not sure if Jughead was ok with him holding him so close to his body

“Hey Jughead are you ok with this?.” He asks softly.

Jughead stops nuzzling in to Sweet Pea's skin and goes to sit up on top of him.

“Why wouldn't I be ok with you holding me?.” He asked, not sure why Sweet Pea thought he was not ok with it.

Since they both cuddled up to each other the night before and more then a few times over the weekend. So what had changed Sweet Pea's mind about cuddling with him?. Sweet Pea saw Jughead tense up and get a little worried. 

“I just want to know if you feel uncomfortable or anything is all. I would hate for you to have another attack or you ball you pretty little eyes out is all.” Sweet Pea regretted saying his eyes was pretty the second it slipped past his lips. 

Jughead seemed relax more, but still looked a little bit tense. So he opens his arms and says. “Come on, why don't you lay back down on your big pillow.”

Jughead smiles happily and lays back down, cuddling closer to his body and closing his eyes again. Sweet Pea wraps his arms around his back and rubs in small little circles. 

He did not stop rubbing Jughead's back till he felt him fall back in to sleep. Only then did his hands still hand he let himself just lay there and watch Jughead sleep peacefully. He kisses the top of Jughead's head and then moves one of his hands in to his hair lightly rubing and the closing his own eyes.


	29. To Pop's We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to DrarryPsycho for all their lovely comments, they made my morning.

Jughead opens his eyes after a much needed nap, he slowly moves around a little bit. Then moving to sit up and stretch, he looks down at Sweet Pea still a sleep. Jughead pats his chest softly in order to wake him up. 

“Mmmh, Jughead.” Sweet Pea said, moving to run his eyes.

“Lets get up.” Jughead said, looking down at at him and then laying back down on him.

“If you want to get up then get off of me.” Sweet Pea said, moving his arms around Jughead.

“But you're really comfy.” He said, rubbing his face on Sweet Pea's left shoulder.

“So where do you want to go?.” Sweet Pea asked, closing his eyes again. 

“I don't know, how about we go to Pop's.” Jughead said, sitting back up on his lap.

“Ok, then we can go to Pop's if that's what you want.” Sweet Pea said, moving his hands to Jugheads hips.

“When do you think we can go?.” Jughead asked, rubbing his eyes slightly. 

“We can go when ever you want Jughead.” Sweet Pea whispers softly, still kind of sleepy and closing his eyes. 

“Don't fall back asleep Sweet Pea!.” Jughead whines, hitting his chest softly.

“Ok, I'm up no sleeping here.” Sweet Pea said, opening his eyes again.

“Good cause I want to go to Pop's now.” Jughead said, while he got off of Sweet Pea and pulled him up and off then bed.

“Ok, lets go then.” Sweet Pea said, he looked at the clock and saw thay had at least 5 hours till school led out. Till Fangs and Toni would be trying to fine them and ask about Jughead. 

They walk out and get in to his truck, they slowly drive out of the trailer park and to Pop's chocolate shop.


	30. Pop's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry since its been so long I was at camp and completely forgot to give an update.

They were sitting outside of Pop's, Jughead had his head in Sweet Pea's shoulder lightly asleep. Sweet Pea had his right arm wrapped around his waist, with his eyes closed. After a little while Sweet Pea softly rubs his back to wake him up.

“Hey do you want to sleep a bit more or stay awake and go in and eat?.” He said, moving to turn towards Jughead.

He slowly opens his eyes and looks up at Sweet Pea. “Mmmmh, did I fall asleep?.” Jughead asked. 

“Yeah, but its fine.” He said, moving Jughead to sit up so he can wake up a little bit more. “You want to go in now?.” He asked, getting a little nod from Jughead. 

They get out of the truck and slowly go in, Jughead walks close to Sweet Pea not wanting to be to far apart from him. They sit down in one of the booth, but when Sweet Pea trys to sit down on the other side Jughead stops him and pulls him down with him on one side.

“Want me to sit by you?.” Sweet Pea said, with a small smile.

“Yes and I dont want you to be to far away from me.” Jughead whispers, not wanting anyone to hear him or what he was saying only other then Sweet Pea. Jughead holds on to his arm with both hands and does not let go. 

“Arn't you boys suppose to be in school?.” Pop asks walking over to the booth they were sitting at. 

“We are Pop, but I started to run a fever and thought a nice cold milkshake to bring it down.” Jughead said, smiling at Pop.

“Ok, but you better tell your dad you got a fever and had to leave. He maybe in jail but you still need to tell him.” Pop said, in a stern voice hoping Jughead was not skipping.

“I will Pop.” Jughead said, smiling at him.

“Ok, I'll get you your normal with a nice cold milkshake.” Pop said, walking off to get his food.

“Oh!, Sweet Pea are you hungry?.” Jughead asked, he had completely forgot about Sweet Pea.

“No, I'm fine Jughead, I'm just a little worried about you is all.” He said, wrapping his left arm around Jughead lower back, not thinking at all about it.

“Don't worry to much, I'm safe as long as I'm with you.” Jughead said, laying his head on Sweet Pea's shoulder feeling safe with him by his side.


End file.
